Two Ultimate Beings Meet
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: Two very powerful hedgehogs meet, both wanting to destroy somthing very important, and both of them race to carry out theit plans, who will succeed?


**Two Ultimate Beings Meet**

**I don't know whether this had been done before, it may have been… if not! YAY FOR ME!**

All was quiet in the woodlands and felids of Mobius, where Sonic and his friends lived. It had been awfully quite for a long, time. Sonic was suspicious of this, and always kept and eye out for anything suspicious.

On one side of this area of Mobius, there was a flash from the master emerald, and a being emerged from it, Knuckles wasn't there for once, to the being was unseen. He sped off in a flash of light, staying unseen.

On the other side of this area of Mobius there was also a flash from the Sceptre of darkness, and another being emerged from it, this creature created and orb of light and disappeared.

The chaos emeralds had been unfound by Sonic and the gang for the while, so these two beings went after them, for their own selfish and evil deeds. The first emerald, the green one was grabbed at the same time by two hands, from two different beings, they looked each other in the eyes angrily.

Both of them had green eyes, and both of them were hedgehogs, and they were both determined to get this emerald. They narrowed their eyes at each other. "Looks like we're going to have to fight for this emerald." said one of them, he resembled the look of Shadow, only his colours were pale and dull, he had a deep and confident voice, but no mouth.

The other sneered. "If you want to die… then we shall fight." the other said in a sinister and also determined voice. He was all white, with many spikes sticking upright.

"Very well… I'd like to know who you are… before I kill you…" said the darker one.

"I am Nazo…" said the brighter one, "You are?"

"Mephiles… Mephiles the dark…" said the darker one, if he had a mouth, he would have shown Nazo an evil grin, and evil grin of confidence, and determination. "I need this emerald more than you… I need it to destroy all existing timelines."

"But I need it more than you… I need it to destroy the universe… with no universe… there is no time… so just leave it to me…" Nazo sneered.

"I think you have it the wrong way… without time… there is not universes… not the other way around, so let me have it!" Mephiles yelled, he sounded angry.

"I'm growing very impatient… hand it over… if you want to live…" Nazo said, getting frustrated.

"I cannot be defeated… no matter what… the only thing in which you can seal me… is destroyed." Mephiles said.

"So is the object that holds me…" he said, narrowing his eyes. "So… what is it to be…" he said, "Looks like… I'm going to have to seal you… back in the sceptre of darkness… but I'll have to make one first…"

"Grr… I'll have to seal you back in the master emerald… but I'll have to find all of the pieces, and this emerald will help me find them! Haha!" Mephiles snatched it and disappeared in a large orb of purple light. Which left Nazo feeling like a fool.

"How dare he! I'd better hurry and get the next emerald before he does… maybe then I can get some more answers as to how to seal that… demon." he said, and also disappeared.

Mephiles looked into his emerald, hoping it would show where to find the nearest master emerald pieces, to beat him he thought of constantly going back in time, so by the time he found them all, Nazo would only be starting… but that may cause confusion, and even a paradox. Though, his plans were to destroy time, he wanted to prove to himself, he could defeat a monster as powerful as Nazo before he destroyed all of time.

Nazo's situation was different, he needed all of the emeralds to be able to carry out his plan, which meant he was more behind than he thought. "I can sense chaos energy… which isn't my own…" he said to himself. He looked into a near by museum to see the blue one. "It's being held by those pathetic humans again." he scoffed, he found it too easy to steal it and go. "I don't think I should destroy this place… if I leave a trace of where I've been, then Mephiles may know I've found it… I must keep a low profile." he said to himself, and ran off to find the next one.

The next one was the dark blue one, sitting peacefully on a rock near the mystic ruins. "NO!" the both of them said, as they saw each other. They both headed for it in a hurry, both grabbing it.

"This one's mine!" Nazo exclaimed, "You got the last one… don't you think it would be fair to let me have a turn!" he added.

"What's that extra chaos energy I sense coming from you then!" Mephiles said, seeing through his lies. "Therefore it is MY turn!" he said, turning into his purple crystalline form. He made many mini versions of him appear, but Nazo managed to defeat them all in a second. Mephiles just gave out an evil laugh. "It doesn't matter how many of them defeat you know." he said, Nazo narrowed his eyes, looking frustrated, but grabbed the chaos emerald in a second, Mephiles dropped to the floor looking speechless.

"That's how I felt… farewell!" he said and disappeared again in a flash.

"Curse you!" Mephiles yelled, as if Nazo would be able to hear him. "I have to get the pieces of the master emerald… I want to be the one to destroy time!" he yelled and carried on searching.

With Nazo, he was asking around on how to find, or recreate a sceptre of darkness. "He's down 2 to 1 but I have to get a move on…" he said to himself. He was able to ask a few people about the sceptre, but none held any relevant information, and the rest just ran away. "Damn it!" he exclaimed in frustration. And that's when he saw it, the pink emerald. "Hehehe!" he said, and snatched it, "I'm even further ahead now…"

With Mephiles, he was looking just as smug. In his hands he had the yellow emerald and ten master emerald pieces, he put them in his pockets. **(Wherever they came from.) **"I'm definitely ahead of him now… the tables have turned… Nazo…" he said sinisterly, and continued his search.

There were only two emeralds left to collect. Nazo had 3 and Mephiles had 2, it was time for Mephiles to get a move on. "So…" Mephiles said, putting his emerald pieces together, "I estimate that I've collected about… 90% of the emerald pieces, which means there should only be a few left… I'm nearly done.. If I can seal Nazo.. Then I can take his emeralds and destroy all timelines!"

Nazo had now collected up enough information. "So… I just need to collect the materials needed for the sceptre, and I'm done… and they're all near by…" he smirked. "Mephiles will be sealed and I can destroy this universe, and become the most powerful being in existence!" he said triumphantly and sped off to the materials.

Mephiles found the last pieces of the master emerald, along with the white emerald… "Now I just need to find that creep Nazo who thinks he's so powerful… well, we'll see." Mephiles sneered and ran off to find Nazo.

"The sceptre of darkness is complete!" Nazo said, holding it high. "Watch out Mephiles… you're going to have a nasty surprise…" he said, and ran to station square. "Just as I thought… the red emerald…" he said.

"Hahaha! The red emerald… this means I have four emeralds… more than Nazo.. Even if he did find any others…" Mephiles said, excitedly, as he ran to the emerald.

SLAM!

The two of them bumped into each other, Nazo crashing into the master emerald and Mephiles crashing into the Sceptre of darkness, both of them getting trapped inside their individual and specially made prisons.

Sonic passed by. "Huh? All the chaos emeralds in one place… the… sceptre of darkness… and master emerald… all in one place! This must be my lucky day!" he said, picking them all up. "I wonder if Knuckles knows his master emerald is missing…" he said to himself as he started to run off.

**The End **

**There, a nice short story, I think it started to get a big repetitive, but I liked the ending. Makes me want to say a 'the moral of the story *Inserts moral here*' kind of thing :3 but I won't. Thanks for reading, and please review… took me a while to write this, even though it was only short. **


End file.
